Learning to Cooperate
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: Mario/Hetalia/My Little Pony crossover. When a mutual friend of the Mario cast, Nations, and ponies goes missing, the three groups are forced to work together to find her. Skeptical as to how this will go? Me too! Let's see how this turns out, shall we?
1. The Meeting

**Me- Welcome to the biggest crossover story I've ever written~~~**

**America and Mr. L- *Throw confetti in the air and cheer***

**Mario and Germany- -_- **

**Me- :3 So, let's get some things straight. If you haven't watched Hetalia, you won't understand this. If you haven't watched My Little Pony: Friendship is magic, you won't understand this. If you haven't played Super Paper Mario, you won't understand this. My suggestion? GO WATCH/PLAY THOSE THINGS BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL AWESOME.**

**Prussia- Awesome, like me!**

**Dimentio- … **

**France- Oh hon hon hon~ Oui~**

**Britain- *Glaring at France***

**Me- *Notices Britain* Watch out, France. I have a feeling Britain is trying to remember where he left Busby's chair… **

**Britain- Wha-**

**Me- DON'T DENY IT.**

**Britain- O.o**

**Canada- Eh heh heh… I wonder if anyone notices me… ^^'''**

**Fluttershy- *Nuzzles Canada from behind* I notice you… Hi, I'm Fluttershy… **

**Canada- :'D I'm Canada. **

**Luigi- *Is being taunted by Bowser* … **

**Me- X3 We should start the story now. Just as a heads-up, the chapters are kinda short, but there are gonna be a lot so that makes up for it, yes? **

**Italy- Ve~! **

**Germany- Ja…**

**Russia- Da. **

**Me- :3 X3 R&R~**

"I give up!" Mr. L threw his hands up in exasperation. Mario and Dimentio looked at him, and then exchanged a glance, rolling their eyes.

"Aw, C'mon, L, I'm sure we're close to finding her now," Luigi said quietly, patting L's shoulder.

"You're kidding me, right? This is Samantha we're talking about here! She could be anywhere!" Mr. L moaned, burying his face in his hands. "We've been trekking through this Grambi-forsaken jungle for at least a full twenty-four hours! And this place is as big as Russia, I swear it has to be!"

"Russia? No, I doubt it," Nastasia stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, more like the entire continent of Asia!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Not helping," Count Bleck sighed.

"Yeh just got to stay positive!" O' Chunks proclaimed. Mr. L glared at him. Before he could retort, there was the sound of many pairs of loud footsteps. Everyone immediately prepared for whatever was coming towards them. After several tense moments, a group of ten men stepped out of the foliage.

The two groups examined each other, wondering what would happen next. Finally, a blonde with slicked back hair stepped forward.

"Um, excuse us. Ve are looking for a girl with brown hair, green eyes, und brown vings. Have you seen her?" he asked slowly.

"Samantha?!" Mr. L exclaimed, as if there was another brown-winged, green-eyed brunette anywhere in the all the universes.

"Ja! Zat's ze one! Samanzza!" the first man nodded vigorously. "Have you seen here?"

"Well, no, we're actually looking for her, too," Count Bleck informed. The blonde was about to respond, but more footsteps were heard to a different side of them. Everyone stared in that direction. It was only a couple seconds later when seven brightly colored ponies, a zebra, and a… Strange creature that appeared to be stitched together from many different animals trotted out of the woods.

Again, there was that awkward moment of staring, until an orange pony with a yellow mane with green eyes and three apples on her flank stepped forward.

"Listen, ya'll, we don't mean to intrude, but we're looking for a purple Pegasus with a green mane and tail. Has green eyes, too. Got a computer as a cutie mark. Goes by the name Samantha, or Sam for short. You seen her?" the pony asked.

"Ve~! That's who we're looking for! Right, Mr. Germany?" a brunette with a hair curl and closed eyes asked excitedly.

"… Vell… Ja… Since ve all have a similar objective, vhy don't ve all team up?" the blonde asked. Everyone slowly murmured words of consent. "Zen it's settled. But first, ve should all at least learn each other's names." And so everyone was introduced. The group of men that had appeared were nations Germany, Italy, Japan, France, Britain, America, Russia, China, Canada (who?), and Prussia. The seven ponies were Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, and Derpy. The zebra was Zecora and the strange creature was Discord.

"Alright, we should split up to cover more ground," Mario suggested. Britain nodded assent. The teams were as following:

Prussia and Rainbow Dash

Germany and Mario

Italy and Derpy

Japan and Count Bleck

Britain, Nastasia, and Twilight Sparkle

France and Dimentio

O' Chunks and Applejack

America, Mr. L, and Pinkie Pie

Rarity and Mimi

Canada, Luigi, and Fluttershy

Russia and Discord

China and Zecora

And they all went their separate ways to find the winged warrior, Samantha.

**Me- I tried to split up the teams as best as I could based on personality and- **

**Prussia- I'm stuck with a PONY?! I'm too awesome to be around such a girlish figment! **

**Me- -_-''' Can it, Prussia. Anyways, I'm barely gonna be in this, so, yeah, this is mostly centered around how everyone gets along and how their personalities mash. By the way, I'm also writing two other Mario/Hetalia/MLP stories :D So, yeah…**

**France- *Is eating a weird French cuisine* **

**America- *Is eating a hamburger* **

**Britain- *Is eating scones* **

**Me- … Pfft, Britain XD**

**Britain- …? **

**Me- Never mind :3 I like your eyebrows. **

**Britain- … Uh…**

**France- But she likes my hair better~!**

**Me- X3 True… Anyways, hope you enjoyed, readers! PLEASE review! **


	2. Awesome

**Me- Yay for second chapters! **

**Germany- … Ja… **

**Me- … Tone down the enthusiasm, Germany. People can only handle so much happiness. **

**America- *Laughs* Good one, Sam! *High-fives me* **

**Me- :3 **

**France- X3**

**Me- Anyways, this chapter is centered around Prussia and RD. So, hope you enjoy~ Also, Prussia says something… Inappropriate XD So, yeah, be prepared.**

Rainbow Dash was unusually quiet as she trotted through the forest next to Prussia. The tall, white-blonde headed one, however, would not shut up. He just kept going on and on about how awesome he was and how nothing compared to his awesomeness. Gilbird was perching oh-so-smugly on his shoulder, looking at RD with beady, little eyes like he was a better animal than she was.

Finally, Rainbow Dash had had enough. She shot into the air and pressed her snout to Prussia's nose, growling.

"Listen up, human!" the Pegasus snarled, not even bothering to use the man's name. "I bet there are plenty more things more awesome than you are!"

Prussia laughed, which disturbed many of the birds nearby.

"Nothing even comes close to being as awesome as me, pony!" he pushed Rainbow Dash away. "I bet you can't even name one!"

"Me," Rainbow Dash said cockily, flexing her front leg. "I'm just about, oh, twenty percent cooler than you could ever hope to be!"

"Excuse me?" Prussia scoffed.

"That's right!" Rainbow Dash smirked. "I've got wings! What do you have? Nothing!"

"I have a little something, und you can just suck it!" Prussia countered. There was silence for a moment, and then both of them smiled.

"I like you, Prussia."

"I like you, too, Rainbow Dash."

**Me- *Is on France's back* SHORT CHAPTER. IT IS SHORT.**

**Prussia- *Is pouting in a corner* **

**Rainbow Dash- *Pouting in the other corner***

**America- *ROTFL***

**Mario- *Rolls his eyes* **

**Italy- Ve~! **

**France- *Laughs* Oh hon hon~ I trust the chapter I am in is soon, oui~? **

**Me- … Oui :3 **

**Dimentio- That means I'm gonna be in that chapter as well, yes~ Ahaha~**

**Me- Yes. **

**Mr. L- What about me? When am I gonna be in a chapter?! D:**

**Me- PATIENCE. **

**Mr. L- ;~; **

**Me- X3 Anyways, hope you enjoyed~ Review, please~**


End file.
